


have you seen the depths of atlantis?

by humancorn



Series: AquaMera Ficlets [3]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League (Comics)
Genre: Based on Aquaman Rebirth (2016) The Crown Comes Down Arc, Based on Justice League Rebirth (2016) Legacy Arc, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mera Joins the Justice League, Mera is a part of the justice league you cowards, One day I'll write a true dianamera, but only like the beginning events leading up to the legacy arc, dont ask, girls comforting girls, how you may ask, i just like them being friends, the diana/mera relationshi[ is like a blend of current canon and bombshells canon, they're childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Arthur is trapped in Atlantis after losing the crown to Corum Rath and is now leading a resistance against him. Unfortunately, Rath created a barrier to isolate Atlantis from the rest of the world, trapping Mera outside, unable to help. She doesn't know if Arthur is alive, and unleases her rage on the barrier, nearly drowning a good portion of the Eastern Seaboard, when the Justice League finds her and calms her down.Diana/Mera Hurt/Comfort





	have you seen the depths of atlantis?

“Mera,” Lightly calloused fingers caught the smaller woman’s arm as she moved to follow the rest of the League. She stopped, turned, her still-damp auburn hair catching on the scales of her suit. Diana’s eyes were still as blue as the tides of the gulf. “We’ll get him back. I promise you.”

Mera smiled sadly, though it did not extend to her eyes, “I’d hope so.” She could feel tears pricking up at the corners of her eyes as she watched the rest of the League filter out of the command room. “You’re his friends, after all. I…I would hope you would want him back as much as I.” An ugly sob tore it’s way out of her throat, tears flowing freely now. All of the emotions that had been bottled up and ignored in order to fit the rage of the seven seas had come crashing back, now that she wasn’t trying to push half of the Atlantic against the barrier covering Atlantis.

“It is alright,” Diana comforted, pulling Mera into her arms, “It will be alright.” Diana said, resting her cheek on top of Mera’s head. Diana sung to her, as she did when they were children, sitting together on long-washed away rocks by the shores of Themyscira. A lullaby for stormy nights. Diana wiped the tears from her face, and pecked a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Diana,” Mera said, voice strained and broken.

“Yes?” Diana’s grip tightened, ever-so-slightly.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Diana took a step back, her hand lingering on Mera’s shoulder, knowing that touch grounded her. “Now, let’s go find him.” She grinned, and Mera smiled back at her. 


End file.
